The overall objective of the Vector and Transgenic Mouse Core is to provide Diabetes Research Center affiliate investigators at the University of Washington and the Greater Seattle area with state-of-the-art vectors necessary to overexpress, knockdown, knockout, edit, or otherwise alter expression of RNAs and proteins of interest in cultured cells, isolated tissues, and animals. The Core has considerably evolved since the last competitive renewal. New services provide CRISPR (clustered regularly interspaced short palindromic repeats)/Cas9 vectors, reagents and methods to identify edited genes have been added, and the number of viral vector serotypes available has been greatly expanded. These newer services are highly used, and now provide the bulk of the Core's work. Conversely, services that are less cutting-edge and are no longer frequently requested have been removed. The specific aims of the Core are to provide the following services to affiliate investigators: (1) Production of adeno-associated viral vectors (AAVs), lentiviral vectors, foamy virus vectors, and gammaretroviral vectors for use in animals, tissues and cells; (2) Genome editing (editing, knock- out, knock-in) in cells and mice by CRISPR/Cas9; (3) Cost-effective production of genetically engineered mice by CRISPR/Cas9 and cryopreservation through the University of Washington Preclinical Research and Transgenic Services; (4) Screening and analysis of effects of gene editing by molecular biology techniques; and (5) Consultation and training. The Core has been highly productive in the current funding period and has added new services that are expected to significantly increase productivity and usability for Diabetes Research Center affiliate investigators to meet the Center's goal to enhance research in diabetes, obesity and related disorders in the Greater Seattle area and beyond.